(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask pack including a carbon dioxide-containing material to accomplish a skin care effect, and more particularly, to a pack for supplying carbon dioxide to a skin, the pack being in a stable state of being unreacted before being attached on the skin, but supplying carbon dioxide generated by reaction between carbonate and acid to the skin when the pack is attached to the skin and water is applied thereto.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Products for improving cosmetic care or medical treatment by applying carbon dioxide have been conventionally known.
For example, a patent document 1 discloses a fomentation patch that generates carbon dioxide. The fomentation patch is formed of a cloth containing carbonic acid and organic acid. In using of the fomentation, water is supplied thereto, and thus-generated carbon dioxide is applied to a skin.
Since the carbon dioxide is conventionally well known for serving to improve blood circulation, a patent document 2 discloses a foamable solid composition in addition to above-described composition. The foamable solid composition is formed of a mixture of an ascorbic acid-containing component coated with a polymeric substance having an acidic group and a carbonate-containing component coated with a water-soluble neutral polymeric substance. In using of this composition, water is supplied thereto to dissolve the water-soluble polymeric substance coated on the carbonate-containing component and the acidic-group polymeric substance coated on the ascorbic acid-containing component. Accordingly, the carbonate and the ascorbic acid react with each other. This composition is a solid matter, and thus is limited to a bath preparation, foamable powdered drink or snack, a contact lens disinfectant, a detergent for a bathroom etc., and the like, which are necessary for an effect of foaming.
Next, a patent document 3 discloses a solid pharmaceutical composition that generates carbon dioxide by using acid, carbonate, and a thickener (for increasing viscosity). Similarly, patent documents 4 and 5 disclose a carbon oxide-containing viscosity cosmetic composition including various types of compositions using three components of acid, carbonate, and a thickener, such as an aqueous viscous composition for adjusting a generating amount of carbon dioxide caused by the reaction between acid and carbonate by using the thickener.
Next, patent documents 6 and 7 disclose a material for forming carbon dioxide external preparation, including a base agent and a liquid reactant. The base agent includes a non-woven fabric impregnated with a viscous material containing at least an acid and water. The liquid reactant contains at least carbonate, and contacts with the viscous material so as to generate carbon dioxide. In using of the material, the carbon dioxide is applied to a skin by bringing the base agent into contact with a skin and adding the reactant thereto.
Next, a patent document 8 discloses a pack having a skin-contact surface that is formed of a water-permeable material and the opposite surface that is formed of a non-permeable material with a carbon dioxide-containing liquid or a mixture of carbonate and acid being filled therein. In using of the pack, the pack is attached onto a skin and water is added thereinto, and thus carbon dioxide is generated to dissolve it in water and to supply it to the skin, thereby accomplishing an effect of improving blood circulation.
Next, a patent document 9 discloses a skin cosmetic for supplying carbon dioxide, including a carbonate non-aqueous liquid composition and an acidic non-aqueous liquid composition. In using of the skin cosmetic, the carbonate non-aqueous liquid composition and the acidic non-aqueous liquid composition are mixed with each other and water is supplied to the mixture, thereby generating carbon dioxide.
In addition, a patent document 10 discloses that an acid of generating carbon oxide by reacting with carbonate is provided as an acidic polymer.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S62-286922
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S61-207322
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-501421
Patent document 4: International Patent Application Publication No. WO1999-24043
Patent document 6: Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0802888 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-307513)
Patent document 7: Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1092709 (Japanese Patent No. 3633930)
Patent document 8: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-225832
Patent document 9: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-89357
Patent document 10: Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0990947
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.